Dragon's Night Promise
by goldxtanuki
Summary: Zhao Yun is awoken by a friend who's had an unusual nightmare. ( Zhao Yun X OC )


Feng Xiu belongs to me. I ended up coming up with this while looking at a certain piece of fanart of Aoba and Koujaku from Dramatical Murder.  
By the way, this story may make Zhao Yun look a bit OOC and I'm sorry .

* * *

Night fell upon the camp that belonged to Liu Bei. All was nice and quiet except for the sound crickets chirping their usual tune, leaves rustling to gentle winds, and the occasional distant hooting of an owl. Each soul within camp were sleeping soundly...except for one.

A young woman with a bedhead of long light brown locks, weary looking cyan blue eyes, and wearing a plain white night robe. Her figure was not slender but not fat or very muscled either. She was just average, but looks were deceiving. This didn't mean she was weak. Within her arms was her pillow, holding it as she walked down the outside hall. She stumbles a little while walking across half the center of camp to get to a tent she knew belonged to a certain someone. She welcomes herself in, and she hummed lowly as she made her way to the bed cot. The figure within was sleeping what seemed to be soundly, black hair splayed all over the pillow behind the head. This wouldn't last long as the female extends a hand to touch his shoulder, gently shaking him while holding her pillow with her other arm. The person stirs with a gentle groan, opening their eyes to a slightly blurry sight. Looking up, they wait until their vision adjusts to see better. Eyes would close again though before it could...

"Zhao Yun?" She spoke in a soft, tired voice. "Zilong, are you awake?" She shakes him just a little more, causing him to stir more with another groan, eyes opening once more.

"Mm...I am now...Xiu...what are you doing awake?" He sits up slowly for his friend Feng Xiu. He leans back on one hand while running a hand through his long dark colored mane to remove the strands of hair from his face.

"Ah...sorry for wakin' you, but...I-I can't..go back to sleep." She tried not to sound like a child who just had a nightmare. Zhao Yun would blink slowly twice. He understood Feng Xiu's troubles, well...most of them and he was always willing to help her get over them. It's who he was, no matter the situation, and no matter how tired he was.

"I see. Well, I suppose you may lay wit-" At that instant, Feng Xiu plops down, head to pillow first on the bed. It caused the little dragon to jump in slight surprise but he would chuckle. Always being her, even when tired. Moving over slightly so there was more room for her, he pulls the half of covers that Feng Xiu was on top of out from underneath her, only to drape them over her. He didn't mind her sleeping with him; it wasn't the first, to be honest, and yet she as always polite enough to ask if she could. He slides in to get comfortable, flipping over onto his stomach.

"Why are you not able to sleep now? Is it about Cao Cao again?" He assumed it must of been. Xiu may despise Cao Cao and his army, despite having been engaged to a man known as Yue Jin back then, but the memories where she lived a lie for slightly over five years of her life, where Cao Cao took her in at her lowest, hours after the death of her precious family, her only loved ones then. Thoughts as such can always come back to haunt her.

How long has it been now since the day she left She couldn't even remember now. Curse her memory; it fails her sometimes.

Feng Xiu's head stayed on her pillow, one arm wrapped around it while the other was half bent out, as she turned her attention to her friend. "Hm? Oh, no." She replied. Zhao Yun looked a litle shocked. "It's not? Then what's the reason? Don't tell me you just came here because you could not bare to sleep without me tonight." He teased, causing the dragoness to pout.

"Shut up. Why do you always poke at me with that every time I come here to sleep?"

"Because you mess with me far too much other times of the day." This caused her to chuckle quietly.

"You're right, but who can blame me~?" She replied. "I deserve it."

"Yes you do." Zilong rests the side of his head on his hand while switching to lay on his side, continuing to look at her. "So, what was the dream of yours about then?"

Xiu stayed silent. She had to answer him, but unlike herself, he wasn't pushy and would patiently wait for an answer. It was night time though, and they were both tired, so she wasn't going to hesitate for long.

"...It was about birds." She confessed. Zhao Yun snorted in laughter which caused Xiu to extend a fist to punch him in the shoulder as she pouted.

"Ow! Aha, I'm sorry Xiu." He snickered. "It is wrong to laugh when I know your fear of them."

"There were so many of them!" She lifts her head up with wide eyes as she began to tell him her nightmare. "They were all gathered around me, just like a flock of them were when I was a kid but there were more. I was in the middle of training alone, and they all...gathered around me out of no where! I was so scared and I tried calling for help and swiping at them with my blades but they weren't fazed at all! Before I knew it they started pulling at my hair, and poking at me with their beaks and driving their claws into me, cawing and chirping loudly into my ear and-" She went on without stopping, her voice becoming panicked as if birds were about to come through the flaps of Zhao Yun's tent and attack. This worried the little dragon as he noticed the instant change of tone. It was when she stopped to pant because she was exhausted due to being tired.

"That sounds like quite a nightmare. Hm...I'm not sure what to do about this though." He replied. Feng Xiu sighs and would rest her head back down on her pillow.

"What if it happens? You never know if something like that may happen." Zhao Yun's head had still been resting in the palm of his hand, until now. He rolls himself once again onto his stomach. He couldn't say she was being paranoid; everyone had their fears, including himself, but there was no one he knew who had Ornithophobia. Though quite heavy eyed, he would ready himself to reply "It won't happen, I can assure you." His voice was gentle to soothe her. "I've fought many battles and helped to protect countless lives from danger. You're no different." He places a hand on Feng Xiu's. "I can't promise that I'll slay the birds; they've done nothing wrong except grace the rest of the kingdom with their presence, but I shall make sure no avian gets near you. They will make sure not to mess with you as long as the Little Dragon is around." He spoke bravely to guarantee her. Feng Xiu felt so relived inside, and very warmed by his words

"Thank you Zilong. It makes me glad that you would protect me like that...when all the others laugh at my fear..."

"If I was you, I know you would do the same for me." Feng Xiu smiled at his reply, placing her other hand on top of the one that belonged to him.

"Of course. We're friends and I'd probably risk my life for you if you needed me to." Zhao Yun reacts by placing his other hand on top of her other.

"I would happen to risk my own for you. We have known each other for so long, before our lord made the kingdom of Shu, before many of the events that have happened up to now. We certainly make quite a pair, and I'm glad to have you within my life."

"I'm glad too." Her eyelids were beginning to droop. She had forgotten how tired she was; Zhao Yun was feeling the same way. With their heads laying down on their separate pillows, they would just look to each other once more, probably reminiscing fond memories in their minds briefly. One hand from each tired warrior would pull away as both closed their weary eyes. Feng Xiu unconsciously pressed her body against his and Zhao Yun's arm draped around her protectively, his face nuzzling instinctively into her brown locks.

"Good night Xiu."

"Good night Zilong."

* * *

EDIT: I changed a couple things.


End file.
